Epilogue, Lord of The Flies
by trollcapitol
Summary: This story is a little idea that I thought of. It is insanely random. This is my First and most likely last Story thx. Now please Read


I am Ralph. I am a survivor of the island "Lord of the Flies". After Captain Taem Daed rescued us from the Island we started heading on the way back to England. Unfortunately, we got attacked by some of the Russians. Taem Daed got turned into Dead Meat. We got captured by them, and Roger and Jack tried fighting back and got killed. It wasn't very sad, and no one really cared about those psycho's death. We then thanked the Russians and asked them to take us home. They agreed to our request and dropped us off a few miles of the coast. They then sent an S.O.S signal out. After they sent the signal out, they said their goodbyes and booked it out of there so they wouldn't get caught. It took the British 8 hours to find us. We told them the whole story as well of what happened to the other ship. We got back to England and my dad picked me up. He was proud of me for thinking about the signal fire, and cursed when I told him about how Jack wanted to hunt.

He said, "That moron, you were trying to save everyone and they were just trying to get off on pain."

I responded, "You're completely correct. They were being moronic and did not want to be rescued apparently."

After that conversation, it was just more praise to me about being intelligent. A few days after that he went on tour to continue fighting in the war. His ship got destroyed in combat. I grieved for a couple of days, but went to my uncle's. His last name was Dursley. His son was much more spoiled than a child in his dad's pay bracket should of been. There was a nephew who was thrown under the stairs. His name was Harry. I tried to help him so I was treated like he was. They called him freak for no apparent reason. I was started to be called nerd after I started collecting Yu-gi-oh cards. Then Harry started getting tons of letters. Vernon would always grab these letters before we could read them. It was annoying Vernon very badly so we went on vacation and then this giant man had an invitation for both of us. Harry's was to go to Hogwarts. Mine was to go to duel academy. I left for that school while Harry went to his.

I then on my way to the testing ran into this guy with spiky hair. He gave me a card Kuriboh. He said I might need it and I believed him. He said his name was Yugi. He had this awesome necklace on. After that I ran to the testing, and I had to fight the leader of the Obelisks. It was a fun fight, and in the end I beat him.

After duel academy, I was just wandering for a while. In the end I ended up on this Island and befriended a kid named Gon. He was very interesting. He wanted to meet up with his dad to become a hunter. I decided to come with him. I even invited Harry, but he still had another 3 years of school. It was weird, he had to fight a dude named Tom Riddle. So me and Gon started to teach each other how to fight. We discovered a special energy and used it to fight. We then got on the next ship to go onto the hunter exam. It was quite fun. We met some people named Kurapika and Killua. We became good friends. We breezed through the hunter exam. It was rather easy to do it, but that is because I became a great cook while being a slave to the Dursleys. We all passed. My first assignment as a hunter was to go to along with a group of pirates named "the straw hat". It was fun and I hung out with Luppy while I was there. They gave me a devil fruit with the power to dimension jump. The first place I jumped was to Earthland. I learned under a dragon named Igneel. I became a the Fire dragon slayer. It was a great adventure. I joined a group named Fairy Tail. We went on missions and hung out for a long time. After fighting Zeref Dragneel I decided to jump to a new land. I jumped to a place called the Elemental Islands. It was in the middle of the third great Ninja War. I was 18 by this time. I joined up with a village named Konoah. It was epic learning how to become a ninja. I learned ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. I developed a fuinjutsu teleportation technique named Hirashin no Jutsu. After helping fight in the third ninja war which Konoah won, I decided to go to Earth again. I happen to teleport to Japan, and I got this notebook called a Death Note. It kills people when their name is written in it. I got into this big fight with a guy named L. I barely beat him and got out of the country. After fighting this man, I found out that the Devil Fruit let me teleport through time. I jumped ahead to the 21st century.

After a while, when I was 22, I joined the United States Army and was put under General Shepard. After joining him, I worked with them for a couple of years. I got a codename Ghost. We defeated Makarov, a Russian Terrorist. After that General Shepard betrayed us, and we beat him. That was a fun trip. A couple days after that I jumped to this place where people constantly raced on Go-Karts to help save a princess. Her name was Peach. I joined two brothers and a mushroom to save her. We fought a guy named Bowser. I barely beat him by throwing a blue shell right after a lightning. I jumped right after I saved her and went to a universe filled with little creatures called Pokemon. I started with a Pokemon named Pikachu after talking to someone named Professor Oak. He had just ran out of pokemon except for a lone pikachu. It was a very interesting experience. I went and bought all the "pokeballs" I could and jumped back to Earth. At this time, I accidentally jumped 40,000 years into the future. Earth was named Coruscant. It held a group of people who could use "magic" called the force. I joined the Jedi, and then abandoned it after learning their ways to go help Revan. I then became a Sith. I fought against the Republic because of their inadequacies. I was on Revan's flagship when we both got knocked out. We both forgot most of our memories so we became Jedi again. Then we beat the Sith, and we became Grey masters. I jumped back to our time. I hung out there for a while with Harry. He beat Tom Riddle while I was gone. I got bored of our timeline so I went to alternate universe 200 years into the future.

When I got there I met someone named Halsey, Dr. Halsey. She recruited me for this program called the Spartan 2 program. We became great fighters, and got tons of muscle. I fought against this Alien Covenant of sorts. It was a harsh battle. Humanity lost tons of ships, and tons of people. We won the war at a horrible price. In all that was a fun trip.

After that, I jumped to another alternate universe. It was a world where there are tons of pantheons fighting it out. I joined the group of this Devil named Rias Gremory. We had to fight this Devil that had pheonix powers of regeneration. During that trip I learned a new way of Magic. I then jumped back to a more realistic place. It was on Earth, but it was an alternate timeline. I gained this ability called the gamer ability. It let me have video game abilities. I got my level up to the max of 99,999 by beating up superman a lot when jumped to that timeline. I also leveled up when I beat up Beerus without him touching me. Now I am back in my timeline, and I am just a single 29 year old man. The end… maybe not. Duh Duh Dun


End file.
